Pointless Relationship
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Hermione finally realizes she wants more in life then her boyfriend does... but when it comes down to doing something painful to get it... will she do it? A one shot fic thingy...


**A/N: This is my first one-shot fan fiction. Yes it's a Hermione and Draco one but different from my previous ones. It's based around Tammin Sursok's hit song… hope you all like!**

_**Pointless Relationship…**_

Hermione Granger sighed as she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It read 9:03 am. She knew she couldn't do it anymore. She needed to break free. Her friends warned her of this, but love seemed to rule Hermione's head at that time… but now… she finally could see what they meant by the warning.

Her love for him was strong still but Hermione wanted a job and a social life.

She sat up and looked at the man lying beside her still dead asleep. She nudged him hard but was replied with a grunt and a murmur.

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her tangled curls. She pushed the white blankets back and walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

When people saw Hermione they always looked at her with shock. She didn't look like the sophisticated girl from Hogwarts anymore. Her hair was no longer in neat curls; it had grown a lot since then and now reached mid-length down her back.

Hermione shook her head at what she saw and walked to the bathroom door and leaned on the doorframe and looked at her boyfriend. Her eyebrows narrowed in thought. Hermione knew she loved him, but she didn't have a clue as too where they stood or even if they were now on the same page. Sure when she left Hogwarts she wanted to be able to chill for a bit, but now she wanted more from life and him… but he didn't agree.

Hermione walked out of the room and down the long hall, through the reading room and onto the veranda. She sat on the ledge and gazed at the green meadows.

Hermione sighed. This whole situation of where her life was at the moment had been growing on her mind for the past month. Her thoughts slipped to the conversation the night before at the dinner table…

"_When are we finally going to… grow up?" said Hermione thoughtfully._

_Her boyfriend looked at her in surprise, "What do you mean by that?"_

"_Well we can't live like this forever… we can't keep sleeping into late and partying all the time."_

"_Sure we can."_

"_But I want more than this. I mean, sure I have enjoyed living like this… but since my birthday I realized that I do have to eventually pull myself together and finally get a job… and everything else… don't you want that too?"_

_Hermione watched as her boyfriend furrowed his brow looking at her, "No I don't."_

"_So you are saying you want to never get married, have kids and get a job? You want to live like this till the day you die?"_

_He nodded smiling, "Don't you?"_

"_Forget about it," said Hermione forcing a smile to her face._

Hermione pulled her legs up to her body and wrapped her slender arms around them resting her chin in between her knees. Hermione tried to think of herself like this ten years from now… she was 21 now… in ten years 31 but she couldn't.

Merlin, her best friends all had jobs and were living like an adult. Neither of her friends can believe how Hermione's life has gone. They always dreamed of her being the one reaching the position of Minister of some department at 21… not living the life of a well… loser… partying, sleeping late… being something no one thought Hermione could be.

Hermione gave a deep sigh as her heart started beating faster as the final thought hit her mind.

She knew what had to be done. As much as it pained her, Hermione knew it had to be done now or she would forever regret it… though she would most likely regret what this path drove her to do.

Hermione stood up and walked back inside. She walked into the bedroom to see her boyfriend still lightly snoring in a deep slumber.

By the time he would wake, she would be long gone.

Hermione walked to her dresser and pulled out fresh undergarments, jeans and a purple fitted polo shirt and ankle socks. She entered the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

After a good shower Hermione dressed, brushed her hair into a tidy ponytail, pulled on her socks and sneakers. She then went to the desk in the room and sent a letter too the one person she knew would allow her to stay there for as long as she needed to pull her life together.

Then it began. The most heartbreaking thing Hermione ever had too do. She summoned boxes and used a strong spell fix them up. Before be packed her big things she grabbed her suitcase and packed all her clothes inside it. It didn't take long to do that considering she didn't own nearly as much as her boyfriend did.

Hermione then moved onto packing the boxes. As she was clearing off her dresser she came to a picture of her and her boyfriend hugging and smiling at a park with a few friends of their's. Tear pricked in the corner of her eyes. And hurriedly Hermione packed it away saving the tears for later when she had someone to lean on.

As Hermione sealed the last box she looked at the man she loved lying asleep in the bed they would share no longer. A lump formed in her throat that caused her too look away. She walked to the desk and grabbed the quill and began writing a final goodbye letter. As she wrote one tear fell on the page, smudging the word dear. Once written she placed a kiss under her name, leaving pale pink lipstick marks, she then folded it and placed it on his dresser.

Using a levitating charm, she levitated her boxes out and carried her suitcase. She walked down the hall and smiled tearfully to a house elf that she had formed a close bond with.

"Goodbye… Miss Hermione," whispered the elf.

Hermione nodded and placed her suitcase down to open the front door. She levitated the boxes out, picked up her suitcase and walked out, the door shutting behind her with a slight bang. She looked up and smiled tearfully at the person waiting by their car for her.

The person walked over to her and took her suitcase, smiling sympathetically at her.

"I made the right choice," said Hermione in a soft sad voice.

"Only you can be sure of that," said Harry, "C'mon… lets go."

Hermione nodded and helped Harry load up the car. She climbed in the passenger's side and soon she was driving away from the person she loved, but knew she needed to leave in order to finally… grow up.

**!Z!**

At the sound of a car driving away Draco Malfoy woke up startled. He rolled over expecting to find Hermione still asleep, bit instead found the bed empty and half made. He shrugged his shoulder's figuring she'd gone for a morning swim in the pool. With a sigh he got up and stumbled to the bathroom due to nature calling. He then showered, which finally woke him up completely. As he brushed his hair he frowned when he noticed Hermione's make up products gone. With a frown he walked over to the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist tighter, and pulled the glass door back and looked for her shampoo. It was gone, as was her razor, soap and hair ties that always wound up hanging over the tap.

Now Draco was confused. He opened the bathroom door and looked at her dresser and found the top empty. He rushed over an opened the draws, they too were empty. As was her half of the cupboard. Then he saw it. A folded piece of paper on his dresser.

Draco walked over too it and grabbed it. He sat on the bed, bent over slightly and opened it.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**So as you now know… I've left. No not for a holiday… for good. I know your mind must be brimming with thoughts of 'what went wrong', 'did I do something for this too happen?' Well no you didn't. It's come down to our paths in life. Surely you figured that out with last nights conversation… maybe you didn't.**_

_**Our life's have finally come to a point where our paths have chosen a different life for us both. I don't want to live the way we have been any longer. I want a job and a family. That's something you made clear last night that you don't want.**_

_**Please don't think this choice to leave you has been an easy one. It wasn't. It was another choice in life that I knew I had to make. If I didn't I know I would regret it. But I know making the choice I have is going to leave me with regrets. Such as leaving you. I do love you Draco with all my heart and soul. Right now as I write this I am fighting a flood of tears. But as you are reading it I am most likely at my new home crying.**_

_**I can't tell you where I have chosen to go because if you came to see me my heart could not withstand more pain than I am feeling now. Just know this, I am safe and will be taken care of. Maybe when both of us have gotten over the pain we can meet up and discuss what has happened. Who knows? Maybe life will decide we will never forget the pain of my decision.**_

_**I love you Draco more then words or actions could say. But in the end I have done this for the both of us. Together we would of come to a dead end. Apart we can live life the way we both want too.**_

_**Love forever and for always,**_

_**Hermione.**_

She was gone. There was nothing he could do.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Well… heart breaking I know. But I was sitting at the computer surfing the net and I had the song playing… and the story sort of formed into my mind. Not long I know but… you do get that I guess…**

**Let me know your thoughts… maybe sometime in the future when I haven't got as many stories going I will turn this into a story starting from where Hermione has moved on, gotten a job etc and Draco is… I dunno… working? Who knows…**

**Well review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
